Galactic Hunter
Early Life He was born on a Galactic Trade and is the son of a Galactic trader. He was raised by Galactic Traders and during his childhood he visited grand places such as Asgard. He was childhood friends with Thor and Loki as they played together as young children. Odin saw him as below Thor and Loki but he had a special relationship with him. Odin treated him like a father and allowed him and only him into his palace, not his trading elders. He when he reached an old enough age started training with Thor and Loki. Odin could tell he was naturally talented, as he was able to do the same training as Thor and Loki. Odin saw that he didn't like the life he was leading as a trader, and adopted him from the traders. He lived in the palace and trained and fought on many missions alongside Thor and Loki for many years. He was shown to have great skill with a blade and was gifted at hand to hand combat. He sparred the warriors 3 for fun during missions and always won with his extreme tactical knowledge and ability to confuse and strike any and every weak spot. If he saw even a micro meter of space, he would have enough room to slash you. He often drank with Thor, Loki, and the Warriors 3. They would spend a lot of time drinking and fighting. It was a good life. He and Odin often spoke alone and walked in the Garden. He did work for Odin as well going on solo missions. He was also proficient with a bow, spears, and knives. The Fateful Mission One day he, Thor and Loki were told to do a mission, not just any mission. Thanos was disturbing the balance of affairs they where told to go "deal with him". They left before the dawn and traveled to the strange realm Thanos was in. They found him and they fought him. Thor and Loki were getting beaten down, so where the Warriors three and himself. He was told to watch the ship because he, a human cannot hope to fight a Titan. However eventually after watching for too long Thor and Loki getting beaten to near death, he grabbed a sword from the ship and charged at Thanos from behind and with amazing human strength he broke Thanos's skin and was able to hurt Thanos and leave him down from a sword deep too the hilt. He screamed to a down Thor and Loki "RUN, AND RUN FAST". Thor said "No, we can't leave you hear". He then said "I cannot keep him down for long, GET GOING!!!!". They would not leave there friend and they got up and tried to attack Thanos while he was down but where swatted away. And Loki was hit by a cosmic beam. The Warriors 3 where all unconcious, Thanos then formed 2 bubbles of energy around Thor and Loki completly indestructable so all they could do was watch. Thanos got up and pulled the sword out of his belly and said "You dare face me? Brave but foolish" with that Thanos threw the sword to him and said "We shall fight then". He would not back down from Thanos, with the Titan blood on the Weapon he could hurt Thanos. They fought, he was ducking under Thanos's punches and kicks and slicing him slowly slicing away and eventually bringing him down by slicing the legs. Then Thanos said "enough tomfoolery" and sent a cosmic blast at him knocking him down. Thanos then walked over, snapped the sword in half and picked him up by the throat as he laid their weak. Thanos brought him to the edge of the moon where a blackhole was open. He then threw him off, Thor screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", Thanos went back to his ship and flew away. Out of pure rage, Thor was able to break the bubble using hs hammer. He broke Loki out too and returned to Asgard. They all mourned for 8 days. Thors best friend was dead, Lokis best friend was dead. A very notable warrior. Dead.....Or so they thought As soon as he fell through the blackhole he was transported to a strange dimension on a barren moon. He awoke 10 years later on that particular moon in the same place, somehow the moon had brought him back from the dead and his soul had been trapped in limbo because in this dimension death did not exist slowly regenerating his body and bringing his soul closer and closer to his body. When he awoke he was confused, the last thing he remembered was falling. He was weak and could barely move. It took a long time for him to regain movement and feeling. He stood up and just kept walking. He walked for 100 miles, and entered into a deep and very dark cave. A light seemed to be emmenating from far away, he was able to light a torch and walk through the cave. He found the source of the light, it was a glowing crystal. It was very bright and very powerful, not a gem but a crystal. It was colored purple and made of pure energy. He reached out to touch it and it knocked him back and a hooded figure appeared. It then said "You have been found worthy brave one, because you have been brought here by the Great Hole", the figure then disappeared. He heard a voice and it said "Take the Crystal", he took the crystal and held it in his hand. It absorbed into his skin and he started to feel funny. Like a tingling, a feeling of great control, great power, unlimited energy. He felt great, a suit of red then appeared with a small mask, the voice said "put on the suit and leave here". He put on the suit and started running, his hair now had streaks of grey. He ran fast and hard and he was launched off the ground, he was in the air. He flew through space exerting all his energy and zipping through the planetary system at an untold speed. He then decided he wanted to find a way out of this place, he flew back to where he had landed. He just kept flying upwards and was darting up billions of miles until he found the hole and flew through it. Earth Life/Return He decided not to return to Asgard but to continue his exile. He left for Midguard (Earth). He wanted to blend in as a person. He arrived in Earth Year 1201, and lived through the ages blending in with society. He was a peasant in the middle ages and lived through all the ages eventually adapting to the culture of all the ages all though Asgardian was still his most familiar culture. He went from identity to identity shapeshifting. He fought in the Crusades and all the wars. One of his best identities was "Rip the Ripper" in which he slayed an entire batallion of Frankish troops, He learned alot more about strategy. In 1400, when Thor came down to Earth to introduce themselves as Dieties, Thor saw Galactic Hunter disguised as a Viking, but it was too late because he walked into the woods, it was his golden eye, he winked at Thor. Thor ran, but Galactic Hunter disappeared into thin air. Thor went back to Asgard and told Odin he saw Galactic Hunter, yet when Odin came down to Earth, he could not Galactic Hunter as he was well hidden. In 1809 Thor came back again, and saw him again, trying to catch him but he disappeared again. The next time he saw him was during a fight in 2014 where the Avengers were pinned down by Thanos's forces and suddenly the man Thor saw in 1809 appeared. He winked at Thor again and shape shifted into Galactic Hunter. Thor said "It can't be", and Galactic Hunter removed his mask, it was him! Thor wanted to embrace his thought to be long dead friend. Thor said "How....", Galactic Hunter then said "Some things you just can't put into words". Galactic Hunter then unleashed his fury on the forces of Thanos, helping the Avengers clean a path. Galactic Hunter's cosmic beams mowed down Thanos forces. Thanos was somewhat shocked to see this kind of firepower from one man. Thanos picked off Galatic Hunter with eye beams quickly leaving Galactic Hunter unconcious. Thanos was then forced into retreat by the Avengers. The Avengers took Galactic Hunter back to Earth to be treated. SHEILD demanded they hand over Galactic Hunter, in which Thor would not let them. And then Sheild threatened to launch nuclear warheads at every major city in the world if he is not handed over, they had no choice. Galactic Hunter awoke chained with cosmic shock chains Sheild thought that this could be the source to unlimited power. They hooked him up to a generator and he was there for 10 years, until he was physcially dead but mentally aware, because he was feuling the worlds power grid for 10 years straight no rest, 24/7. Eventually Thor was able to break Galactic Hunter out, but his heart was not beating but he was blinking. He had no energy, he was basically dead although he was halfly aware in his mind. As when he arrived, Odin could feel that he could still make it. But he was too weak. His powers near milked completly out, and SHEILD now wanted war with Asgard as they had too hook up the original power again. He was abused and battered. His powers had to recharge. Odin kept him in his own palace in a secret room where Thor and Loki could visit him. Loki had no plans to kill or harm Galactic Hunter, as he posed no threat to him and he was one of the only people he could open up too and he would not say a word. 10 Years Later 10 years after his near dead body arrived in Asgard. His body sat still as always in its chamber. Asgard was being attacked by Ragnarock, who had obtained the Infinity Gauntlet. Thor was shaking Galactic Hunters body telling him to wake up. He then with a drastic measure having seen enough of this, brought him a mysterious cave in Asgard that was said to have great power, there was a pool there. Thor threw him in, this was a drastic measure to try and save him as the pool had been long proved a myth. Thor, Odin and Loki were fighting Ragnarok, now with infinite power, he was destroying Asgard. He captured Thor, Odin, Loki and everybody in Asgard and sent them to a prison he built alone with his power making it impenetrable. 1000 Years Later Thor, Odin, and Loki were now old and broken most of Asgard was dead. They struggled to survive. But then a tremble was felt. For 1 year the tremble continued and Ragnarok went to check it out but found nothing and asumed it to be a quake. Somehow one day, Thor Odin and Loki were able to get out of the prison by escaping and fleeing back to Asgard. They and all the Asgardians stood their ground, but Ragnarok defeated them, and as Ragnarok was about to finish them, end all of them, in a huge burst of water that lit up the sky and broke through the top of the cave on top of the mountain in a huge geyser. And then the water started to whirlpool, and then a figure was seen from inside the whirlpool, he was glowing a bright white. And then the clouds started to darken, and the wind started to pick up. And a booming voice was heard and it said "YOU SHALL NOT HARM THESE BEINGS NOR THIS REALM NO LONGER, I HAVE BEEN TO THE PLACE BEYOND AND YOUR FATE HAS BEEN DECIDED CLONE, HAND OVER THE GEMS OR YOU WILL BE DESTROYED". Ragnarok took his hammer and threw it at the whirlpool he was contained in, the replica of Mjoniar was instantly destroyed. Galactic Hunter then said "ITS TIME FOR YOU TO GO", and the whirlpool of water turned into a whirl pool of cosmic energy. The whirlpool started spinning 900 times the speed of light, and from the whirlpool came a beam strong enough to destroy a planet in one hit and it put a hole in Asgard destroying Ragnarok in the process. Galactic Hunter fell from the sky and the whirlpool crashed back into the cave it reverting back to its state in water. Galactic Hunter lied limp. Odin repaired the damage quick while Thor and Loki went over to check on Galactic Hunter. Galactic Hunter got up after 5 minutes and rebuilt Asgard with Odin, Thor and Loki using their combined power. Death It was now 100 years after his return and Galactic Hunter had been on many missions again with Thor and Loki. Galactic Hunter even started visiting Earth with Thor. Until one day, something went wrong in Loki's head and he betrayed all of them, leaving them to die. Odin was in the odinsleep so he could do nothing, Loki summoned a huge army so he could take over Asgard and destroy the other realms. He enlisted the help of the Celestials with the promise of an entire realm (a promise he did not intend to keep) in the normal Universe for them and only them to inhabit. They easily overtook Asgard, and many realms were destroyed, many died unable to escape attacked without warning. Thor and Galactic Hunter caught wind they were headed to Earth, the place where Thors lover was, and an old lover of Galactic Hunters was. They went to, but Thor was destroyed. This left Galactic Hunter distraught, he had no choice. If he was to save Earth he had to retreive the old glove, he summoned it. He used the glove to destroy the entire army of Lokis leaving it down to Loki and the Celestials. The Celestials were able to get the glove away from him and destroy it. Galactic Hunter knew one way, but it involved his death but he decided to trade his life for billions more. He got on top of the empire state building and charged all his power into one entire beam with his entire life aura and destroyed Loki and the Celestial mothership. Out of mercy the Celestials restored Thor back to life along with all of the realms destroyed. However, bringing Galactic Hunter back was impossible.